


Kapitän Hinti

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [533]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Captain Hinti!!!, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT, vs Köln, we truly are blessed, we've got Capitano David and Kapitän Hinti
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Martin a du mal à croire qu'il a porté le brassard de David.
Relationships: David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger
Series: FootballShot [533]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Kapitän Hinti

Kapitän Hinti

Martin ne peut pas vraiment expliquer ce que ça fait d’être devenu le capitaine le temps de moins d’une demi-heure quand Seppl est sorti du terrain, mais c’était vraiment quelque chose. Il ne sait pas vraiment si c’était sa première fois avec le brassard autour du biceps, mais il sait que cette fois, il va s’en souvenir. Il sait que David, Gelson et Makoto partent bientôt à la retraite, alors ça sera bientôt à d’autres, et à lui, de s’assurer que le brassard est bien porté. Il pense avoir bien fait avec, même s’il sait qu’il ne le reverra pas tout de suite, de toutes façons, il va bien mieux à leur vrai capitaine ! Martin n’a pour autant pas envie de le retirer tout de suite, il aime bien ce rouge.

David a l’air d’être du même avis alors qu’il l’embrasse une fois revenus dans leur chambre d’hôtel, ses mains sur ses côtes. Ce n’était pas un grand match, et ce n’était pas une victoire non plus, mais l’important était de ramener au moins un point, et c’est ce qu’ils ont fait. Peu importe pour le moment, Hinti n’est plus le capitaine ! Même si David ne le laissera pas le retirer avant un moment, le brassard est étrange sur sa peau, d’un côté il finira par l’avoir à un moment, de l’autre il ne lui appartient pas encore. Il est mitigé entre la sensation d’être son propriétaire et d’être un voleur alors que David a l’air résigné à abandonner tout rôle à Francfort d’ici la fin de l’année. Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il voyait son temps à Francfort en premier lieu, maintenant il va devoir y songer encore un peu. Son cerveau tente de tout oublier une nouvelle fois alors qu’il se laisse fondre sous les lèvres de son argentin, il ne sait pas si tout ça recommencera, tout ce qu’il sait, c’est que le brassard ne sera pas sur sa peau pour le dernier match de la saison.

Fin


End file.
